School Days
by LolaGirl14
Summary: A look at what life might have been like if Molly and Charles had met in school!
1. Chapter 1

Molly Dawes sat outside the office of the headmaster her feet tapping on the shiny floor beneath her trainers.

Belinda looked across at her. 'Bleedin hell Molls stop it will ya.'

Molly nodded. 'Sorry Mum just nervous like.'

'Yeah well you should be punching that boy I mean like why do some'it like that?'

'He was annoying me. I hate boys and I hate him.'

Belinda sat back in her chair taking a deep breath. She had been so proud of Molly getting into this school on a scholarship, no one in their family had ever amounted to much and here was Molly her pride and joy about to be thrown out of it. And in her bleeding exam year too.

She looked up as the door opened and a tall boy walked out followed by two people she assumed were his parents. They stopped to look at her and Molly. The woman gave her a snooty stare, the man looked almost embarrassed. The boy was cute Belinda thought he also had the loveliest eyes and they looked sorrowfully at her and then at Molly's downcast head.

The Headmaster Mr Rice appeared behind them. He smiled and beckoned them into his office. Belinda stood up and pushed Molly through the door as Mr Rice closed it behind them.

'Thank you for coming so quickly Mrs Dawes you understand when things of this nature happen we at St. Winifreds want to deal with them quickly and nip anything out of hand in the bud so to speak. We take a very dim view of any type of violent behaviour.'

'Right yes I fink I understand. What did she do then? Belinda sat straight she was terrified it was like being back at school herself.

'Right well I have Charles version Molly. But, I would really like to hear yours.' Mr Rice looked at Molly as she raised her head and begun to speak.

'Right well he called me a numpty didn't he, I mean like what is that and then he wanted to walk to PE with me and then he wanted to be my partner in PE for rope climbing. I don't like boys so I told him no and then he got stroppy with me. So I lost my temper an everyfing went to shit an that. Oh sorry Sir I mean like it got bad and I sort of hit him.'

Mr Rice was writing down Molly's comments in his notebook. He finished writing and put down his pen. He leaned across the desk clasping his hands together as he looked at the pair of them.

'Molly I think there may be some cross purposes here. I guess it was understandable when we introduced girls to this school that the boys would take some getting used to it. But to be honest this behaviour from both of you is unacceptable. I have just said the same to Mr &amp; Mrs James. In fact let me bring them in.'

Mr Rice stood up and went to the door. Belinda looked over at Molly who as white as a sheet, Dave would bloody kill her if she got expelled. He hadn't talked to her for a month after Molly had been accepted here and now this. It was just as he said people like them couldn't mix with the likes of St. Winifred.

Mr &amp; Mrs James followed Mr Rice in and sat down. The tall cute but very serious boy sat next to them not speaking. Belinda could see him looking at Molly his face full of concern. Molly had her head down again looking at no one.

Mr Rice introduced each set of parents and Mr James jumped up to shake Belinda's hand. 'Ian James nice to meet you Mrs Dawes even if unfortunate circumstances. Charles talks about Molly a lot I understand she is top of the class in English and Maths. You must be very proud.'

Belinda shook his hand and nodded. Top of the class what the bleedin hell was he on about? Molly had told her she was failing everything. She looked at Molly who had sunk further into her seat her long hair covering her face.

Belinda leaned over and whispered. 'Sit up straight Molly Dawes I am bleeding furious with you.' Molly looked up at her Mum and nodded. 'Sorry Mum.'

Mr Rice began talking looking across at the group. 'Right as I have said to both of you we take a very dim view of this type of behaviour. Normally I would suspend both pupils. However I have taken into account the excellent behaviour of both Molly and Charles since they joined the school. They are grade A students and I don't want to see a blemish on either record. I know Charles you are hoping to enter Sandhurst after university and Molly you want to go to college with a view to the medical profession.'

Both students nodded staring across the desk at him.

'So I have a solution. I guess you could call it a bit of community service but I think and hope you all agree this will work. We have a local charity we are supporting - its for children orphaned and brought to the UK after the troubles in Afghanistan and Iraq. I propose the two of you are allocated one of the children there and act as their mentor whilst they reside in the UK.'

He looked up at the group. Ian James was nodding. 'I think that is a really good solution Mr Rice. I am more than happy for Charles to participate in this. Perhaps thinking of someone else will help him learn some patience.'

Mrs James said nothing she had her hands clasped in her lap and nodded at her husbands words. Mr Rice looked across at Belinda. 'Mrs Dawes?'

'Yeah I am good with it. Molly I do fink you should apologise to this young man though.'

Molly looked up her eyes full of tears. 'Don't make me Mum please.' Belinda shook her head. 'Molly Dawes you will bleedin say sorry now you hear me?'

Molly slowly turned to looked at Charles. 'Sorry Charles.'

Charles James looked back at Molly his eyes never straying from her face. 'Ditto Molly I'm sorry too.'

Ian James stood up and put his hand out to Mr Rice. 'Okay this is good we will wait for the details of the mentor program and you tell me when and when he will be there. Out Charles now.' The James family were shepherded quickly out of the office by Ian James.

Belinda stood up and motioned for Molly to follow her. 'Thank you Mr Rice she worked so hard to get in here I don't understand it.'

Mr Rice looked at Molly and then at Belinda. 'I think Mrs Dawes what we have here is pure unrequited love. Poor Charles he doesn't stand a chance with you Molly does he?' Mr Rice laughed as he escorted the pair of them to the door and shook Belinda's hand.

She walked out of the school following Molly who continued to remain silent. In the car park she saw the James family climbing into a posh car. Nice for some she was heading for the bus stop.

As the James car drove out it pulled up next to Belinda and Molly. Ian James pressed the window down and leaned out. 'Mrs Dawes can we drop you home? Lest we can do I would say under the circumstances.'

Belinda looked at Molly. Her face imploring her to say no. 'Thanks Mr James but we have a ride home.'

He smiled and waved to Molly as they drove off Charles looked at Belinda and gave a shy smile.

Belinda caught up with Molly and hugged her. 'What am I gonna do with you ya bleeding numpty.'

'Mum ger'off me will ya.' Molly tried to push Belinda away laughing as Belinda slung her arm around her daughters shoulder. 'Come on lets get a MacDonalds on the way home. Don't tell ya Dad for Gods sake.'

**_Just thought I would try a young Molly &amp; Charles school crushes and all that. Weren't they the best…. :o)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ian James followed his son and wife into the house. Letting the heavy door bang behind him to let Charles know he was not happy.

Charles headed for the stairs taking two at a time to go to his bedroom.

'Not so quick sunshine, a word please.'

Charles turned and sulkily looked at his father before slowly coming back downstairs. He followed him to the kitchen and leaned against the counter top arms folded staring at the tiled floor as his father made three mugs of tea.

Picking two up he called to his son and with a nod of his head indicated for him to follow. He headed out to the garden setting the two mugs down he pulled out a chair and pushed Charles into it. He looked over his head and saw Penny starring out at him shaking her head as she turned and walked away.

Hmmmmm he knew where the sulkiness came from in this family.

'Right Charles before you speak let me say my piece. You are 18 in two days. I let you do the sixth form at St. Winifreds against my better judgement. You assured me you would study hard and get ready for university so far so good. So imagine my surprise and disappointment today that I find myself sitting in the headmasters office because, a younger student has thumped you, and you have done something to incite that. Now what the hell is going on?'

Charles looked at his father. 'Right well Dawesy, I mean Molly she is three years below me but she took some of my classes last term. She is one of those fast track students and we got paired as study partners.'

Ian looked at Charles his head dropping down as he spoke and his mop of curls falling over his face. 'I remember you raved about her and as I recall saying how clever she was.'

'She was, she is. I mean she is just bloody amazing.'

'Bloody don't let your Mother hear you say that.'

'Sorry Dad.'

'Okay Molly she's amazing, so why today did you get thumped?'

'She say's I lied to her and then Smurfoid got involved and the next thing she thumped me.'

Ian drank his tea. Still not clear on what had happened or why. Kids today had it been like this when he was 18?

'Charles start at the beginning and tell me why this tiny slip of a girl takes a punch at my 6ft son. Why she was crying in Mr Rices office and why you look as though the world is ending today. It's not ending today is it? I promised to take your Mum to Bailbrook this weekend she will go mad if she misses dinner there.'

'Dad seriously.'

'Sorry just trying to lighten the mood okay lets have it.'

'Right well its cause I said I was having a party for my birthday.'

'But you aren't having a party. You said you didn't want one.'

'Right thats what I said. Well, I invited Molly to the party.'

'The imaginary party Charles?'

'Right yeah I guess. I thought if I asked Molly she would come and then I was just going to take her out for dinner like to Prezzo or something just us like a small party.'

'Ahhhh okay I think I am seeing what is going on. You like this girl in a special way?'

'Dad again stop with your strange sentences.'

'Sorry again carry on.' Ian James stifled a giggle he couldn't wait to tell his wife she would find it amusing her son so tongue tied. The boy who could debate the opening of an envelope it looked and very much sounded like he had a crush.

'So today Smurfoid thats Dylan Smith well he told her I lied said there was no party and wasn't it odd that she was the only one I invited from school. So she called me a liar and I said not once have I lied. So then she swore and when I tried to explain she told me I was being economical with the truth. I wanted to tell her what the party was but she was so angry and then she thumped me.'

'In a PE lesson?'

'Yeah we got partnered for ropes I help out it's a free period for me and she is strong so needs someone like me tall like.'

'Hmmmm so what do we do now Charlie boy.'

'Dad if Mum hears you call me that she will go crazy.' Charles laughed and looked at his Dad.

'Hmmm true. Okay so lets think about this how do we have a party for your 18th and not invite the world but get this Molly to come?'

Ian James sat back in his chair and drank his tea. He looked across at his son so studious and bright. Clearly smitten with this girl even though she had thumped him. And if he was a betting man he would say she was the same. Ahhh young love to shy to come forward and tell the other person how you felt. So worried about rejection and your school friends finding out.

'Right i've got an idea. When did you say this party was?'

'Saturday.'

'Ahhh brilliant your Mum will kill me then. Right why don't we do this. Lets have a party here not a big one and invite your Molly.'

'She's not my Molly Dad.'

'Hmmmm right okay details son. Invite Molly no better still I will do it and I will invite her parents I presume there is a Mr Dawes?' Charles nodded so we will have a small party here get the grandparents over etc. That way there is a party you didn't lie and maybe this girl will forgive you. You like her eh?'

'I do I like her a lot thats okay isn't it? I know I go to uni and stuff in September but she's different.'

'She certainly is Charles.' Ian stood up. 'Right let me go and break it to your Mum that I am cancelling our dinner again at Bailbrook. If she leaves me for this it's your fault you know.'

'Thanks Dad you're the best.'

'Yeah don't you forget that.' He ruffled Charles hair as he walked past him into the house. His son looked up at him running his hands over the wayward curls to smooth it back into place.

He found Penny in the drawing room. She put down her book as he closed the door.

'Well?'

'He's in love.'

Penny clapped her hands together and laughed. 'Oh hallelujah. Is it that girl Molly?' Ian nodded and sat down. He took her hand and kissed it. 'Right we have to plan a party you in?'

Penny James smiled and nodded. 'Lets do it.'

**_So next time lets see if Molly will come to this party…._**

**_Thanks for your lovely comments as always x_**


	3. Chapter 3

Penny James locked her car and looked around her. Not the nicest area of Bath but the Dawes house was pretty and stood out in the small cul de sac.

She pressed the bell and stood back. A man answered the door looking her up and down as he stood in the doorway.

'Mr Dawes?"

'Who wants to know?'

'Oh sorry I'm Charles Mum, Penny James. He's at school with Molly.'

'Yeah I know bout him she clocked him one in the cake hole.'

'Thats right and it sounds like he deserved it although I would never condone violence as a way to resolve something but, erm could I come in?'

Dave Dawes stood back and let her in directing her to the sitting room on the right. It was clean but full of toys, so many toys.

She sat down on the edge of an old sofa that was covered in more toys. He came behind her picking up a bunch and dropping it on the floor. 'Belinda thats me wife she aint in. Works up the school in the mornings. Sorry the kids I fink they cant find anymore toys and they always bloody do.'

'You have more than Molly then?'

'Yeah we got a few little bleeders running around.' Right shall I make us a brew you drink tea Penny?'

'I do Mr Dawes that would be lovely no sugar thanks.'

'Right oh and its Dave we don't stand on ceremony in this house.'

Whilst he was out of the room Penny looked around. Photos everywhere of the Dawes family in Bath, London and they seemed to be a happy family. There were a lot of children she was sure she counted 6 or maybe 7 including Molly.

Dave came back and put down a mug in front of her. 'Er sorry we don't have no cup and saucers like.'

'Oh no lovely we use mugs at home. My husband Ian would hit the roof if I gave him a cup of tea.'

'Is that right sounds an alright geezer then.'

Penny laughed. 'Well I like him.'

She took a sip of tea and looked across at him. He was a scruffy looking fellow and looked like he needed a shower and a shave. She would kill Ian if he opened the door looking like that.

'So you are probably wondering why I am here so let me get straight to the point. Charles is 18 tomorrow and he invited Molly to his party. I think some of the other kids at school may have realised he didn't invite them and tried to cause mischief. The thing is it's a family thing and he didn't want a big party. I offered but he is very shy and quiet not really a big socialiser.'

She took another sip of the scalding tea as Dave looked over at her his face giving nothing away.

She carried on. 'So we are having this small party and Molly is invited and we would really love for her to come. I think Charles &amp; Molly were, are still friends. And I know its been a bit difficult with what happened at the school yesterday but I just wanted to reach out and repeat the invite and also invite you and Mrs Dawes. Of course I mean the entire family must come.'

Penny looked up as the front door slammed and a tall older woman walked in the room. She stood up to introduce herself and a beady set of eyes sat down opposite her.

'I'm the Nan down from London visiting. Is that your motor outside?'

Penny nodded. 'Yes its mine I hope it was okay to park it there I don't want to block anyone.'

Nan smiled. 'Nah its fine I like a nice car. So what you doing ere, not suing us are you? We ain't got a bean ave we Dave?'

'Oh gosh no its nothing like that I was inviting you to Charles birthday party this weekend. Its on Saturday I hoped our families might get over the misunderstanding and start afresh.'

'Well, thats nice. Ain't that nice Dave?' Nan looked over at Dave he hadn't spoken yet.

Finally he spoke 'So where do you live Penny?'

'Oh right yes good idea let me write down the address for Saturday.' Dave stood up and repeated the question adding. 'I know where it is Molly told me now what I don't understand is why people like you want us at some posh party. We don't drink champagne we drink lager and a night out for us is the local takeaway.'

Penny sank back on the sofa this was harder than she had expected. She hadn't realised that snobbery was in every class of society but it was pretty evident here.

Nan spoke first. 'Oh sit down you cockwomble we ave got a lovely invite from Penny ere. You give me the address and time I'll make sure we all there.'

Penny reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen jotting the details down she ripped the page and handed it to Nan.

'Sorry I cant call you Nan doesn't seem right.' Nan laughed a deep throaty laugh. 'Its Sue I'm Belinda's Mum thank God.'

Dave looked across at her not speaking. Penny stood up deciding now was the time to leave.

'Right well lovely to meet you both I hope you will come on Saturday we'd so love it and I promise Dave plenty of lager. My husband cant abide champagne so I think he would be jolly pleased to have a fellow lager drinker around.'

Dave grunted and carried on drinking his tea.

At the door Sue spoke in hushed tones. 'He's a right numpty that one ignore him. I might gonna need to get myself a new dress.'

'Oh really don't on our account this is very casual. Please tell Mrs Dawes I was sorry to miss her but hope we can catch up Saturday.'

'Right oh Pen bye now.' The door closed and Penny walked to her car. If there was one thing she detested it was being called Pen but for the sake of Charles she would let it go this once.

She got in the car and drove out of the cul de sac parking down the road she reached for her phone. She sent a text to her husband Operation party planning is done. I feel like I'm in a Bond film lol.

Her husband replied immediately. Well done I knew you would do it. Any chance you could be Money Penny? x

Penny smiled the things she did for these two…..


	4. Chapter 4

Molly kicked the corner of the sofa as she reacted to the news. 'I ain't going, I don't wanna go to some poxy party.'

Belinda came over and smoothed Molly's hair hugging her eldest daughter. 'Oh Moll's don't be silly we'll all go. It'll be nice i've always wanted to ave a look in one of those houses.'

'I hate big houses with all them stairs an that Mum. I don't wanna go and I don't have to I'm 15 now I can stay home you lot go.'

Dave looked up from his paper. 'You will bleeding go Molls we will all bleeding go. I aint having that lot thinking they better than us. I'm going down the pub I cant stand listening to you lot gabble all day its like the witches coven in ere.'

'Mum please.'

'Sorry Molls. Dad has spoken now lets nip to Top Shop and get you a dress we still have an hour before the shops close. We can get a Starbucks after an that.'

Molly stood outside the changing room as Belinda and Nan looked her up and down. They had chosen a lovely dress and she knew this was the one she wanted to wear. She did want to go to the party but she didn't want everyone looking at her. As they walked home she didn't say much and went straight up to her room when they were through the front door. She took the dress out of the bag and hung it touching the soft fabric. It was well nice she felt like a princess wearing it.

She sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone scrolling through the photos until she found the ones of Charlie. She never called him that but she liked to think that was what she would call him one day. He didn't know she had taken them some were a bit blurry where she had taken them quickly and hoped no one had seen her. Her favourite was the one with his arms folded as he listened to a teacher in drama class. She hated drama she only went because she saw his name signed up for it. But, she loved this photo the way his hair fell over his forehead and his head cocked to one side as he listened carefully to the instructions.

He had caught her looking at him that day and given her a wink. She had been mortified he had seen her watching and moved behind some of the other kids so he couldn't see her knowing she was blushing.

She knew he was out of her league and he was older than her only by 3 years or so but that was a lot when you were 15. But sometimes she caught him starring at her and then he would smile and it lit up his face. She didn't want to think he smiled at anyone else like that.

She was so angry about the last few days. Smurf had been stirring it up all week. She was pretty sure he knew she had a crush on Charles and had reeked havoc causing the bust up in PE yesterday.

She hadn't known what had come over her one minute she had been climbing the ropes the next she had thumped Charlie in the cakehole. He had been so shocked and hurt when she did it but he had lied to her or she thought. Now she felt like a right pranet as he had been telling the truth about a party.

But why invite her and no one else? It didn't make sense. When she had asked him he just said he wanted to spend some quality time with his best friend and that was her. She had been stunned as had Smurf who overhead their conversation.

Waiting for their parents to arrive had been the worst they had had to sit together outside Mr Rice's office. Charles had reached for her hand when he saw her shaking. He had asked if she was okay and she had replied '_why wouldn't I be_.' As though it was the most normal thing to punch someone. She had pushed him away telling him to leave her alone and moving two chairs along. She had sat there tears falling down her face knowing he was watching her but not looking up.

_How could she go to this party_? She couldn't face his family knowing that she had thumped him one and how could she talk to him ever again. She should change schools yes thats it change schools then never have to see him again. But, that wouldn't work. They had moved from London for her to go to this school.

She lay back on the bed closing her eyes the last thing she wanted was to not see him again. Falling asleep she dreamt of Charlie sitting across a table from her telling her she was beautiful it was a lovely dream and when Belinda looked in on her later Molly had a big smile on her face as she lay sleeping.

xxxxxxxxx

Molly looked in the mirror and admired her dress. Despite her refusals she was now dressed and ready to go to the party. Her Dad had borrowed a mates car that they could all fit in. Everyone was downstairs waiting for her. She dabbed some perfume on her wrists a freebie from Debenhams that day. It was lovely and summery she wished she could buy it. One day maybe.

With the car parked the family walked towards number 20 Royal Crescent. There were balloons outside the house signifying a party. Molly stumbled as she walked up the pathway to the front door. She took a deep breath and looked at her Dad he squeezed her hand. 'Do it for Dad Moll's we are Hammers we can do anything.'

Waiting for the door to be answered seemed an eternity. Was this a joke she began to panic and then the door opened Charles was smiling down at her. He had a plaid shirt and some odd gloves on. He pulled them off as everyone piled saying something about the BBQ. But Molly wasn't really listening she was staring at the huge staircase in front of her. Her heart was beating fast and she knew she was blushing.

Charles' Mum appeared from a doorway and started hugging everyone she got to Molly taking her by the hand she led her through to the garden. There were lots of people outside and some kids. Molly looked around for her Mum but she was engrossed in admiring some plant with Mr James.

Mrs James moved away after introducing her to the group. Molly stood staring not sure what to do and felt a warm hand enclose hers she looked down and then up at Charles as he smiled down at her.

'Figure if I hold your hand Dawesy you wont have a chance to thump me again.'

Molly smiled and laughed. 'Bit previous its still early Charles.'

The party was fun, she hadn't needed to worry. Nan was holding court with the James family and everyone seemed to be getting on. Even her Dad was enjoying himself.

She was sat on a bench at the bottom of the garden. Charles was sat next to her and they were laughing about their families as they watched the party in full flow. Molly looked down at her hand still enclosed in Charles' hand. She watched as he lifted it up and kissed it. His eyes were well beautiful and he smiled at her as he dropped their hands back down onto the bench never letting go of hers.

'I'm really glad you decided to come to the party Molly. I like you, not just a friend but like really like you.'

Molly looked up at him thinking this was the best night of her life. She gave him a big smile as she said. 'Ditto Charlie bleeding ditto.'


	5. Chapter 5

Charles stood watching the car until it was out of sight. This had been a magical evening. He had been worried she wouldn't come and when he had opened the door he had felt relief wash over him. He slowly turned and headed back towards the house smiling as his Dad as he ruffled his hair whilst closing the front door.

'So that wasn't a bad 18th birthday party eh?'

'It was the best party Dad, thanks.'

He walked back through the house and out into the garden. His Mother was sitting at the table with a glass of wine in one hand. Her head leaning back listening to Elton John as the CD played quietly in the background.

As he sat down she straightened up and opened her eyes. Looking across at him she smiled. 'Well, I think all in all it went rather well. I should be working for MI5.'

Charles laughed and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 'You are the best Mum, I didn't think she would come and now, well its just been the best night ever.'

She continued smiling and looked over his head as Ian walked towards them. He had a tray with mugs on it. He sat down handing one out to each of them. 'Nothing like a nice cuppa eh Charles?'

'Dad you know I prefer coffee really.'

'Hmmm well I think you can drink tea tonight.'

Charles smiled back and nodded taking a sip. Right now he would do anything he felt elated, happy and lucky. Molly had come to his party, his parents had made that happen. He really was the luckiest boy in the world. He sat quietly reflecting on the evening. As soon as he could he made his excuses not seeing the bemused looks that his parents gave each other as he practically ran to his room.

He reached for his phone as soon as he got into his bedroom. He wanted to send Molly a text but she had beaten him to it.

_I didn't wanna come, I'm glad me mum made me. I had the best night I like holding hands with you Charlie James. xoxo Molls xoxo_

He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror across the room. He had the biggest smile on his face. He wanted to say so much but couldn't write it all in a text.

_Molly _

_Best night of my life - FACT._

_Can we do something tomorrow? _

_CJ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He pressed send and lay back on the bed. What a crazy few weeks, what amazing parents, what a birthday and Molly well just bloody brilliant. He closed his eyes and fell asleep not hearing the phone beep a few minutes later as Molly replied.

_YES!_

_XOXO_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles stood outside Pizza Express waiting for Molly. It was their six month anniversary. Was it really six months? He couldn't believe his luck that she had said yes to going out after his birthday party and now here they were all these months later. He knew she wouldn't know what date it was and the significance she wasn't sentimental like him.

He had decided to play it cool and not say anything in case she hadn't remembered. If he made a big thing she would get annoyed with herself for not remembering then the evening would be ruined. Her temper didn't come out very often these days but it was still there.

He smiled as he saw her walking towards him. He knew he had a soppy grin on his face as she drew close he couldn't help himself.

She smiled as she stood on tip toe to kiss him. 'Hi babe you been waiting long?'

He kissed her back and shook his head. 'Nope just got here. Shall we eat?' Molly nodded. 'I'm hank marvin.'

He guided her into the restaurant and once sat down she leaned in. 'Ave I got a story for you.'

'Oh yeah spill it Dawes.'

'Well, Mr Rice is only going out with Smurf's mum Candy. Smurf caught him dropping 'er off last week. Today he marched into Mr Rice's office 'an demanded to know what his intentions were.'

Charles sat back laughing he missed being at school with her. Seeing her everyday had been amazing and now he was packing for university things were already changing and he didn't like it. She was friendly with Smurf again what would happen once he was in Oxford. He didn't like to think of her seeing Smurf everyday and him not being around. He knew Smurf was still there stirring things. But, Molly always defended him. He didn't know why.

'So what happened? What did Mr Rice say?'

'He told Smurf to get out and ten minutes later Candy text Smurf and gave him a rollicking. Cant wait to hear what she said to him when he got home, he was gonna text me hang on.' Molly reached for her phone and Charles took a deep breath. Did he say something now and risk her getting angry about his jealousy. He looked across the restaurant trying to stay calm and dropped his gaze when Molly touched his hand.

'You alright?' He nodded. 'Yeah sorry I'm fine. Whats this?' Charles eyes strayed to the box Molly had placed on the table.

'Well, I know you think I prob forgot what today is. But I didn't 'an, well its for you. It's a bit of a six month anniversary/going away present.'

He reached for the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a watch. He looked up at her. She was staring at him intently. 'Do you like it?' Is it okay? I searched high 'an low for a military watch. Dad helped me find it and its got loads of gadgets on it and.' She stopped as he reached for her hand.

'I love it Moll's it's amazing and I will wear it always. I cant believe you did this. It's perfect.' He put it on admiring it and the thought that had gone into it. It must have cost a lot of money. Her Saturday job explained a lot now. He reached into his jacket hanging over the chair and pulled out a small blue box pushing it slowly across the table. Molly squealed as she saw the name. She opened it and inside was a Tiffany silver bracelet.

'How did you know I wanted this?' She was giggling as she admired the bracelet and was twirling it around in her hands.

'Belinda told me you always wanted one of their bracelets and I wanted to let you know how special you are Moll's.' He could feel himself blushing as she looked across the table at him. Her smile never leaving her face as she gazed back at him.

'Ditto Charlie.' She leaned across to kiss him but sat back as the waitress arrived with menu's. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat and the moment passed. He looked at her wanting to imprint in his memory how beautiful she was today. He never wanted to forget this moment even if they were only sitting in the local Pizza Express.

**_AN_**

**_Hi and sorry for long absence a bit of RL and serious writers block has gotten in the way._**

**_I am working on Jakes secret so hope to have it done by next week._**

**_Thanks to everyone for the lovely PMs so nice that people are missing my little stories. _**

**_xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

It had a been a month since he left for uni. A whole month of no Molly and now a whole three days since he had last spoken to her. Oh there had been the odd text from her but when he had said he missed her and how difficult it was to get hold of her she reminded him she had a life and was out with her friends. He had felt snubbed with that retort. He didn't expect her to sit home pining after him but, it would be nice if she could return one of the six missed calls he'd made to her.

His parents were due to visit this weekend and Molly was supposed to be coming but had still not confirmed. He was worried, he knew leaving Bath would be a challenge and hard work would be required by both of them to maintain the relationship he hadn't thought she would give up so soon. Maybe being 18 and 15 was a gulf he was an adult now she was still a kid although she didn't act like one. Right now she was firmly in control and making him feel like a lovesick teenager.

He rolled over in the small bed his tall frame almost dwarfing it, he felt homesick, he felt Molly sick. He looked at his watch nearly midnight he needed to sleep.

Charles woke with a start realising that the sound was not his alarm clock but was his phone. He reached for it and in the dim light read the text that had woken him.

It was from Molly:

I'm not avoiding your calls. Cant believe you said that.

Its as hard for me as it is for you. I'm home tomorrow night so

call me when you free. I do love ya, even if you are a prannet.

xoxox

There were lots of hearts and smiley faces added to the end of the message and he laid back on the pillow smiling as he read it again. Everything was okay he thought as he fell asleep….

Molly was sat across from Charles in a pizza restaurant.

'I can see its a nice place.'

'What the restaurant?'

'No Oxford an that.'

'Yeah it is.'

'So you gonna enjoy it here then?'

'So far so good Molly.' He smiled at her as she lowered her gaze to peruse the menu. He was so happy she was here he couldn't wipe the smile off his face and as she looked up he was still smiling at her.

'What?'

'What?'

'Stop staring Charles.'

'Sorry I just cant help it. I really missed you Moll's. I didn't realise it would be so hard.'

Molly smiled across the table. 'Listen its gonna be alright. Next few months will be tough I've got all me exams coming up you need to study. But one day it'll all 'ave been worth it.'

'Your right I'm just being a pranet as ya Nan would say.'

'Yep you really are. Now lets order I'm starving.'

They had spent the rest of the afternoon sightseeing. Molly was interested in everything he showed her asking questions and demanding a guide book so she could study it properly.

But, all too soon the weekend was over and he was standing at the kerb waving them off. As the car disappeared from view he heard his phone beep. Pulling it out was a text from Molly.

_Stand up straight you wont get in the army slouching you numpty. _

_And stop looking miserable. You'll be home in 3 weeks_

_Bloody pranet! Love ya tho xxxx _

He smiled and replied back.

_Yes boss love you too. 3 weeks is a long time._

_But I will try and wait out. xxx_

They could make this work he just knew it they were soulmates, it was chemistry. Nothing would come between them…

XXXXX

Charles stepped off the train his bergen and kit bag in tow. His Mum had wanted to come and meet him but he text her when he landed in Brize telling her he would walk home. Sitting on the train for nearly two hours he needed to stretch his legs. He hadn't come home for five years the army was now taking up a lot of his time as he was now Captain Charles James. So perhaps the personal sacrifice had been worth it? The army had certainly helped fill the void in his life.

He smiled as he walked through Bath the sun was blazing and it was full of tourists. He looked as always for one person knowing she was probably never going to appear. Thats why he had stayed away he didn't want to bump into her. He didn't want to see things that reminded him of her. It was too painful even now.

Molly Dawes the love of his life well she had been for three blissful years. But, he had gone to Sandhurst and she had gone to London to study for her medical degree. It had been difficult to maintain their relationship and she had been young. So was he but he had not wanted to hold her back wanting her to be brilliant and so he had let her go. The hardest decision of his life and one that still haunted him.

They had agreed to be friends and for a while it had worked emails, texting but then he had gone on a short tour overseas and it had been difficult to communicate. So it had dwindled over the years to an email at Christmas. She hadn't even remembered his birthday this year. He had been desolate that day realising that she had moved on, forgotten him.

You never forget your first love his Mum had once told him. He never would he still loved her and knew he would never forget her. He hoped she was happy. He didn't like to think of her with someone else but knew that someone like her would never be alone. As long as it wasn't that bloody Smurf that would really finish him off.

He walked along the Royal Crescent it was busy lots of people stopping to take photos and enjoy the sunshine down on the lower lawns. He reached home and pressed the bell, the door swung open his Mum whooped and threw her arms around him, his Dad behind her reached out to take the bags from him and drop them in the hall.

Charles pulled off his beret and his dad pulled him in for a hug as he let him go he ruffled his hair.

'Dad I'm a bit old for that.'

'You are never too old for that Charles. Now come into the kitchen I have this new coffee machine and you have to try the Rosabaya its my favourite. I will get you a machine to take back.'

Charles rolled his eyes but dutifully followed them. He wanted to get out of his combats, he wanted a shower and to get some normal clothes on he was fed up of camouflage right now.

He sat down at the table as his father began fiddling with the machine. His Mum handed him an envelope.

'Read it, its from Bashira she is training to be a teaching in Kabul. Isn't that wonderful?'

He quickly read the letter that Bashira had written her small neat handwriting reminding him of how he had helped her with her English all those years ago. He thought of Molly and his chest tightened remembering how they had mentored her together that summer. The fun the three of them had as they introduced her to English History and Jane Austen and now here she was becoming an English literature teacher.

He looked up at his Mum and she smiled as she patted him on the shoulder. 'You did that Charles you know that don't you? You have to fix the small things first you and Molly said that.'

He smiled sadly, this was something he and Molly should be sharing. She probably knew about Bashira they had been very close. _Soul Sisters_ Molly had called the two of them.

'I'm just going to change quickly got Afghan grime in my hair.' He took his bags from the hall and ran up to his floor. His Mum had the windows open and the room felt big and airy very different to his room in Afghan. He dropped his bags on the bed and headed to the bathroom. Having showered and changed into jeans and his old faithful plaid shirt he headed back downstairs.

He looked into his fathers study before heading to the kitchen. Photos of him and his parents at his graduation, the photos he had sent back from his various tours. He stopped moving and caught his breath Molly looking towards the camera standing in between his parents and her parents. He picked it up he had never seen this photo before. Molly was wearing the gown and cap for a graduation ceremony. She was smiling brightly at the camera. He looked up as his Dad walked into the study. A puzzled look on his face as he held it out to his father.

'Ah I should have put that away. I don't want to upset you but I am proud of Molly and I think of her like family.'

'What its from Dad?'

'Well, it's her graduation of course. It's a couple of years ago now. It was a great day we went out for lunch afterwards.'

'And you never thought to tell me? I just cant believe this.' He ran a hand through his hair unsure what to think. His parents had kept in touch with Molly and never told him.

'Oh Charles really did you think because you and Molly stopped being a couple we would lose her too. She, well Molly she's part of our life Charles?'

'I don't suppose I ever thought about it, I guess I just assumed you'd stop seeing her.'

'Hmmmm well, we didn't maybe we should have told you but with you going on tour and everything well the appropriate moment never came up.'

'Right, okay, think I need some fresh air Dad. It was a long flight.'

His father stepped back to let him pass following him down the stairs. As they reached the ground floor his Mother appeared from the kitchen. 'Charles you okay? You look very pale are you unwell?'

'No Mum I'm fine just need some air. He pulled open the drawer of the table in the hallway and retrieved his set of keys. 'I'll be back in a bit.'

Penny looked up at Ian who was still stood on the stairs. 'He saw the picture of Molly.'

'Ah I wondered what had changed. Did you tell him she is back?' Ian shook his head. 'If its meant to be they will bump into each other. I think we have done enough meddling with those two.'

Penny stared thoughtfully at the front door. 'Hmmm I might just phone Belinda quickly I'm sure I have something I need to tell her.'

Ian called out to his wife as she disappeared. 'Leave it Penny let them be.' He knew she would ignore that comment and to be honest he almost wanted her and Belinda to meddle. He had wanted to bash their children's heads together for so long. They were as stubborn as each other. Both thinking the other had forgotten about them, moved on. But never bothering to ask each other that vital question. He hoped something would happen he didn't think he could take two weeks of Charles moping about. He hadn't even seemed that interested in his Nespresso machine this from the man who said he was not a fully functioning soldier without his first shot of coffee in the morning.

Dinner was a silent affair. Charles picked at his food and barely spoke. His head was full of questions he wanted to ask. The most important one being was she married? He had studied the photo again when he got back but he couldn't make out if she had a ring on. He didn't know if she had the same mobile number, he didn't know if her parents lived in the same house. He didn't know much he realised.

'Charles.'

'What, sorry?'

'I said be a dear and answer the door whilst I clear the table.' His mother motioned her head towards the front door. The knocker was banged again.

He pushed his chair back and sighed walking out to the hall. He didn't see Penny wink at Ian and nod towards the kitchen. He didn't see the two of scoot out into the garden and he certainly didn't see them exit the gate at the bottom of the garden. He most definitely did not see Belinda and Dave hovering outside to meet them. He might have laughed had he seen his Mum high five Belinda as the four of them walked down the road away from the house, away from him.

The door banged again and he leaned on the wall as he dragged it open ready to give whoever was on the other side a torrent of abuse. But no words came when he saw who it was he stood still staring…..

XXXXX

Belinda put the phone down and walked into the garden. 'He's back Molly.'

'What?'

'Charles he's home for two weeks that was Penny. Its now or never Molls you will never get a calmness in your nut if you don't talk to him.'

'I can't Mum, what am I gonna say?'

'You just say hello and take it from there. One of you has to make the first move and he is too proud Molly. He let you go remember that he wanted you to be brilliant. Well, you are now you need to tell him that.'

Belinda sat down beside her pulling her in for a hug. 'Molls you don't always need to be the clever doctor. You've worked hard the last few years now is the time to live your life.'

Molly nodded slowly letting the information he was back sink in, Charles was here in Bath. She stood up. 'Right well maybe I will go for a walk clear my head an that.'

'You do that Molly.'

Molly had the front door open when Dave called her. 'Tell Charles I said hi.' She smiled nervously and nodded. 'Okay Dad thanks.'

Walking into the Royal Crescent she felt her hands shaking maybe she should have changed put on a dress or something. She was in jeans and a shirt. She stopped and turned around to walk home she couldn't do this she felt physically sick. She stopped again. 'Pull yourself together woman.'

She nodded to herself and turned around again walking towards number 20. Outside the door she lifted her hand she could see it shaking as she pulled the door knocker to let it bang. She stood back waiting nothing happened no one came.

'Shit they are out knew this was a bad idea.' She knocked again suddenly feeling stupid what was she doing here?'

The door suddenly swung open and there he was older, grumpy, tired, confused. As he focused on her his face changed and the old Charles smiled down at her. So she spoke quietly, confidently.

'Missed me?'

The End

**_Sorry this has taken an age to get out. _**

**_I'm struggling to write at the moment serious writers block so I have tried to power thru to get this one done. Hope you enjoy. _**


End file.
